The road to darkness
by anonymwriter91
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm a child, not a weapon'. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry spent the rest of his summer at Privet Drive in blissful silence. He no longer had to get up at sunrise to prepare breakfast for his relatives, wash their clothes or clean the house. He was on his own, and he loved every second of it.  
At last, the monsters who called themselves his relatives were behind bars, their days filled with sweet torture, courtesy of Tom's Death Eaters.

During a meeting, Tom had, with Harry's permission, told his followers of his childhood. Many of the ones gathered had started screaming in uproar, appalled that their Lord's right hand man had suffered such a horrible fate, and they couldn't wait to get their revenge on the filthy muggles. They did not yet know it was Harry Potter they were defending, but the thought that a magical child had been abused for years at the hands of muggles were enough to make them furious and shake with anger.

At the end of the meeting, Hogwarts own Potions Professor, Severus Snape, informed them that the Triwizard Tournament were to be held at the school the coming year. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving on September 1st and stay until the end of the Tournament. This was a perfect opportunity for Harry to recruit some future Death Eaters. He and Tom spend a long time talking and planning after the meeting had ended.

"The ones in Durmstrang should be easier to convert, they are more familiar with the Dark Arts." Tom said as he sat behind his desk, eyes clouded in thought.

"They teach Dark Arts in Durmstrang?" Harry asked, amazed. He didn't know schools actually taught their students the "forbidden arts", as the Weasley boy called it.

"Of course, Karkaroff is a follower of mine, and I was the one to decide the curriculum. I knew Hogwarts was untouchable, since Dumbledore was there, but Durmstrang was mine for the taking."

"I almost wish I would've gone to Durmstrang instead; I would've learned so much more, with you being the one to decide what and what not to learn." Harry said wistfully.

Tom merely smirked at him.

-o-

Harry obediently clapped with the rest of the student body of Hogwarts as the students from Beauxbatons made their entrance. He sneered as he saw almost every single guy in his house drooled openly at the sight of the girls. And they were sorted into Slytherin...

When the boys from Durmstrang entered he could barely control his breathing. He could practically _smell _the Dark Arts coming from them, it was that strong. Oh, how he wished he could've gone to Durmstrang.

A quick glance to the Head Table showed that Dumbledore had felt the presence of the dark magic himself; the ever annoying twinkle in his eye had almost vanished completely. Yet he greeted them all with welcoming arms and smile on his face, though Harry could see it was fake.

As everybody else were busy admiring Vikor Krum and the Goblet of Fire, Harry had his eyes on a student that reeked of the Dark Arts. What surprised him the most was that it wasn't anyone from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. He was baffled that he hadn't sensed the power before; it was so strong? Had he hidden it? Perhaps he'd used a glamour? How had he managed to hide it from Dumbledore?

Harry wasn't in the control of the situation. He _hated_ not being in control of the situation. He decided to correct it as soon as possible.

As the Welcoming feast ended, Harry wasted no time in approaching the future ally of the Dark side.

"We need to talk." He said, not bothering to introduce himself.

The seventh year Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory studied him intently, then nodded. Together they left the Great Hall, not bothering with onlookers.

They entered an empty classroom and after making sure the door was locked and the room silenced, Harry turned to the older student. "How long have you been Dark?" He asked.

Diggory silently observed him, then said: "Why would you say I'm Dark?" He asked, head tilted to the side.

"I'd believe that, if it weren't for the fact that I can practically taste the darkness in your magic. I'm impressed that you've managed to hide it this well, not even Dumbledore seems to notice it." Said Harry, smirking.

Diggory studied him silently for a few minutes, before answering Harry's question. "I've been Dark ever since I entered Hogwarts grounds. How long have _you_ been Dark, Harry Potter?"

"Since before I can remember." Was Harry's reply.

"You've allied yourself with the Dark Lord, then?" Diggory asked, interest and curiosity shining in his eyes, though his face remained impassive, as if bored.

"I'm his right hand man." That was enough for Diggory to hear as he immediately kneeled down before Harry, head bowed down in respect.

"My Lord, forgive me for not treating you with the respect that you so deserve." Said Diggory, his face hidden from view.

"Don't be ridiculous, Diggory, there's no need to bow down before me." Said Harry and watched as Diggory got back up. "I take it you wish to join the Dark Lord then?"

"More than anything." Was the answer. "I'm sick and tired of hearing my father tirade about how Light will overcome the dark, when it's obvious that the dark will win now that you've allied yourself with the Dark Lord. They won't stand a chance. I want what you want; to keep the magical world safe from Muggles, and to do my best to bring our society back to its former glory."

Harry couldn't have been happier. First day of the new year at Hogwarts, and he had already found a new ally. "That's very good news, Diggory. I'll inform the Dark Lord of your willingness to ally yourself with us this evening. But _how _could you end up in Hufflepuff?"

Cedric Diggory smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't let anybody know of my intentions, could I? Being in Hufflepuff is the easiest way to hide from the watchful eyes."

Harry could only nod in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to think that everything was going according to plan, but he couldn't. Everything was out of control, and he didn't know what to do to regain it.  
It had started with the Sorting. Harry Potter was supposed to be in Gryffindor, not in Slytherin.  
He was supposed to make friends with Weasley and Granger, not with Malfoy.  
He was supposed to yearn for adventures, not abiding by the rules.  
No, nothing was going according to plan.

Albus Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead, suddenly tired. Maybe his age was finally catching up with him? Maybe he should just let things go, just for once? No. He couldn't. Not yet. After the boy had fullfilled his destiny, he could rest. But not until then.

Back to the matter at hand. As Headmaster of the school he had the right to know what had occurred between the Sorting Hat and Harry Potter, but the blasted Hat refused to tell him. It was for Harry's own good, after all, he had good intentions. Why hadn't the Hat sorted him into Gryffindor?

Harry refused to tell him about their discussion as well. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was almost as if the boy didn't trust him. Yes, he was polite, but his eyes and body language told a different story. His emerald eyes, Lily's eyes, held so much anger and hate, unnatural for a boy his age. What could've caused it? What had happened during his childhood to make him so cold?

He sighed and sank further down in his chair. He knew that by placing him with the Dursleys, he had given Harry an unhappy childhood. He knew they would shun him, but perhaps they had overdone it? Vernon Dursley didn't seem like the kindest man alive, and his wife, Lily's sister, wasn't much better. But they were the only family young Harry had left, and with them he had protection. It was necessary for him to live under the roof of Privet Drive Nr 4, until he reached the age of seventeen.

No, Harry had grown up to be the boy Dumbledore had imagined he would. And he knew he was to blame for it.

-o-

Tom had allowed himself a small break from his work. Reading rapports all day required several cups of coffee, which was probably the only muggle invention he approved of.

The letter from Harry had been good news. He'd never thought he'd get a Diggory as a follower, they had always been an exceptionally Light family. The Diggory heir had hidden his real persona well, he admitted that.

He called for a house elf and ordered the trembling little creature to bring him another cup of coffee. After seeing the ever increasing pile of rapports on his desk he needed ammunition.

He was just getting ready to get up from his comfortable position on the sofa when another house elf apparated into his study. "Poddy is sorry to disturb Master, but Master gave orders to be notified when the prisoner awakened."

Tom smiled in satisfaction and nodded. "Thank you, Poddy, you're dismissed."  
He ignored the rapports for the forseeable future and headed down to the dungeons of Riddle Manor. As he entered the room, he could feel the dark aura practically surround him, and it made him shiver with pleasure. Dark magic had always had that effect on him.  
He stepped up to the warded cell and peered inside. There, laying on the floor, dressed in an old robe, was him. Well, not _him_, but him in a matter of speech. The moment the sliver of soul had activated the power of the Stone, he had felt it, and he knew who was behind it. He wouldn't allow there to be two of him alive, so the moment he'd recieved knowledge that the other sliver of his soul had succeeded in creating a new body to inhabit, he'd had his most trusted house elf, Poddy, stun him and bring him to his Manor. He had warded the cell with every ward and curse he could think of and left Poddy in charge of the prisoner.

"Well, hello there." He said and smirked down at the slightly older man on the floor.

"What have you done?" The other him said, his blue eyes glowing with barely contained rage.

"I've ensured that you won't be a hindrance to my plans for this world. Your plan to get the Stone was good, I give you that, but this world is too small for two of us. And I'm not willing to step back." Tom said, smirking.

"And you think I would be willing to leave you to take over? That I'd willingly give you that power?" The other him growled, now trembling with rage.

"You are the one behind bars. You should've made sure the room was warded against magical creatures as well as wizards and witches. A loyal house elf will do anything to please its Master."

"I will get out of here, and when I do-"

"- you'll be dead before you can blink. Yes, I know you're a horcrux, and that I am one as well, but I'm willing to let a piece of myself die to be free of competition." Tom said, staring at his other self hard and long.

"You're a _fool _if you think you can keep me in here." The other him said.

"Technically, we're the same person. You're the fool in this situation." Tom said before turning around and left the dungeon.

-o-

It was time to reveal who the Champions were going to be. All the students from the three different schools had gathered in the Great Hall. Everyone fell silent as the Goblet, literally, spit out a small piece of parchment. Dumbledore reached out a hand and grabbed it.

"The Beauxbatons Champion will be: Miss Fleur Delacour!"

Immediately cheers erupted in the Hall, and they only increased as the young, beautiful witch stood up and made her way to the small room connected to the Great Hall, blushing slightly.

They all fell silent as another parchment was spat out. Time to reveal the next Champion.

"The Durmstrangs Champion will be: Viktor Krum!"

All the boys in the Hall started cheering, some even stomped their feet onto the ground to make the sound even more deafening. Harry resisted the urge to cover his ears. He cared nothing for quidditch. A number of people on brooms, chasing after a small ball? Ridiculous.

The third, and final, parchment was spat out. Time to reveal Hogwarts Champion. Harry knew that Cedric had put his name in the Goblet, merely to maintain the role as the 'ever good son who would do anything to make his father proud'. In private, Cedric had told Harry that the real reason he had joined the Tournament was to impress him.  
Harry had stared at the Hufflepuff for several minutes after the declaration, his brain trying to process what he'd just been told.

_"Excuse me?" He said._

_"You heard me right, Harry. I want to show you how serious I am about joining the Dark. I know it's not sunshine and flowers, I know I have to be prepared. I know I'll have to kill, and torture, I expect nothing else. This is a perfect way for me to prove to you, and to the Dark Lord, that I will be a worthy follower."_

_Harry hadn't known what to answer to that. He was impressed by the older boy's eagerness to prove himself, and he had told Cedric that, who had blushed in delight at recieving praise from the Dark Lord's right hand man._

_"Of course, there's still a chance you won't be chosen." Harry had pointed out. To that, Cedric had smirked and said:_

_"Don't worry about that. I've made sure that not many students at Hogwarts will feel the need to put their name in the Goblet. A minor confundus charm can take you far, no?"_

"The Hogwarts Champion will be: Cedric Diggory!"

Harry had smirked and for the first time joined the crowd in their cheers. He had caught Cedric's eye as he made his way to the small room and nodded, as if to say 'Well done'. Cedric blushed at the small sign of praise, which the other students mistook for him being shy about being cheered at.

-o-

He breathed out in delight. He had done it. He had succeeded in becoming Hogwarts Champion in the Tournament. This was his chance to prove himself.

Cedric Diggory smiled in satisfaction at the knowledge he had the approval of Harry Potter. He had suspected the boy to be Dark, but not to be the Dark Lord's right hand man. What an honour that would be; to give advice to the darkest of Dark Lords, to be in the same room as him, to have his gaze fully focused on him.

Yes, Cedric Diggory had known he would never be a Light wizard. His father always boasted about his job at the Ministry, how the evil and worthless Dark wizards were destroying their world, when in reality it was him, and every other Light wizard who were responsible for the destroying part. Cedric knew that his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps after he graduated from Hogwarts, but that would never happen. Cedric wouldn't allow himself to be restrained, to not be able to fight for what he thought was right.

He also knew that if his father had known about his true intentions, he would be disowned and most likely sent to Azkaban for life. 'No Diggory has never, and will never, be a Dark wizard!'- Cedric could pracically hear his father say those words. If his family would have a motto; that would be it.

'Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, father dear.' Cedric thought as he entered the room where the other two Champions waited. 'Actually, I'm not sorry at all.'


	3. Chapter 3

The Triwizard Tournament was over, with Cedric Diggory as the winner. He had beaten the dragon in the first task by summoning his broom from the castle, and snatch the golden egg while the dragon was busy trying to fry him. In the second task, he had used a simple bubble head-charm, something that buggered the other two champions; who had used much more advanced spells in order to be able to breathe under water. In the third and final task, the giant maze, he had been the first champion in the Tournament's history to find the cup within an hour's time.  
Harry had watched from the stands as Cedric accepted the prize; a thousand galleons and the cup and shook Dumbledore's hand. He had also seen how he wiped his hand on his trousers when no one was looking, no one except for Harry, of course. Cedric Diggory really and truly was dark.

-o-

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you in my office?"

Harry looked up from the book he was currently reading in the library and met the blue, twinkling eyes of the Headmaster.

"What for, Professor? I'm sure whatever you wish to discuss with me can be done here." He said, inwardly smirking at the disappointed look on the old coot's face.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. It is a matter concerning your staying during the Christmas holidays. I've noticed you've signed on the list to go home during the following three weeks. I had the impression you wished to stay here at Hogwarts. May I ask what changed?"

'Probably so he could keep an eye on me.' Harry thought, resisting a scowl. "I, like many others, wish to spend the holidays with my family, sir." He replied. "I'm sure Christmas here at school would be a joy, but not this year, I'm afraid. Do I have an obligation to remain here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course you don't, my boy, of course not. You're free to go home if you so wish." Dumbledore said, fighting hard to not sound too disappointed.

"Glad we could come to an agreement. Oh, and I'd prefer it if you refrain from referring to me as 'your boy'. I've never, and will never, be your boy."

And with that, Harry left the library with a wide smirk on his face, leaving a crestfallen and disappointed Headmaster behind.

-o-

It was indeed true that Harry had signed up to go home during the holidays, but he had no plans on staying at Privet Drive. Tom had invited him to spend Christmas at Riddle Manor. In his letter he had also mentioned he wanted Harry to meet someone really important. He had tried to figure out who this important person could be, but came up with nothing.

He ignored his housemates as they travelled in the carriage down to Hogsmeade, where the train waited. He continued to ignore them during the ride home, he had no wish to interact with them, they were all beneath him, him being the Dark Lord's right hand man.

He took a taxi to Privet Drive, where Tom was already waiting for him. He was greeted with a smile as he came in throught the front door.

"Had a nice ride home?" Tom teased.

"Actually yes, after I ignored everyone it was quiet and peaceful." Harry teased back, smirking lightly.

"It's not healthy for a young man your age to abhor social contact."

"Look who's talking." Harry replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Touché." Said Tom and smirked down at him. "I must admit I'm looking forward the the holidays. I haven't bothered in celebrating it before, perhaps all I needed was someone to celebrate it with."

"You mean besides your loyal puppies?" Harry asked as he grabbed a hold of his trunk, getting ready to apparate.

"They have families of their own, brat, and I'm not that heartless to stop them from enjoying time with them." Tom said, frowning at the thought.

"It's a good thing neither of us have any family then." Harry said, smiling slightly up at the man he'd come to see a mentor as well as a Dark Lord. "Otherwise we'd get lonely."

"Indeed we would. Get ready." And with that, Tom put a hand on Harry's shoulder and apparated them to Riddle Manor.

Nagini were waiting for them in Tom's study, and lifted her huge head to greet them as they appeared.

§_Welcome, young speaker. It's good to see you again.§_

_§Hello, Nagini. I trust you are well?§ _Harry asked the giant snake as he sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. Nagini slithered up from her place on the floor to rest her head in Harry's lap, silently demanding to be pet.

_§I am, young speaker, and I hope the same goes for you. Do you have any rats for me?§ _

_§I'm afraid I don't, but I'm sure there are some out there, waiting to be eaten.§ _Harry said, smirking.

_§Hmm, they can't hide from me, I always find them. Talking of rats made me hungry.§ _And with that, the giant snake slithered out of the room. Tom shook his head at his familiar's antics, while Harry just snickered.

"It must never be boring to have her around." He said with a smile.

"No, it rarely is." Tom said and sat down behind his desk, only to glare at the huge pile of rapports still waiting to be read. "Sometimes I wish I could just burn them all to ash." He muttered.

"Then do it." Harry said with a shrug.

"If only it was that easy, Harry. You're lucky you aren't a Dark Lord and have to deal with this." Tom said with a sigh, a small smile playing on his lips. Harry raised to the challenge.

"Are you saying you're tired of being the darkest of Dark Lords? Hm, I think I'm too young to take over, but if you give me a few years I'm sure I'll be as evil as you, eventually."

The silence lasted for a few seconds before Tom chuckled, appearing to be in a much better mood than earlier. "I have no doubt you would. Would you like to go meet the special person I mentioned?" He asked, his blue eyes shining with secret delight.

"Oh yes, I tried to figure out who it could be, but got nothing. Is it a man or a woman?" He asked as they left the study.

"A man." Tom replied, seeing where Harry was going.

"Do I know this man?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Is this man seen as a criminal, as we're heading for the dungeons?"

"Not as much a criminal as a danger to our cause."

"You've got me really intrigued, Tom. Oh, can it be Dumbledore?" Harry said with a wide smile on his face.

"No. If only."

They entered the dungeons, and Tom was once again greeted with the dark aura. He took a deep breath to feel even more of the power, while Harry had to lean against the wall for support, his emerald eyes wide. "Merlin, what power! Just who is this man?"

"Why don't you come closer and see for yourself, you brat?" A baritone voice said within the cell.

Harry frowned at the sound of a quite familiar voice, he just couldn't place it. He stepped closer to the cell and froze in place. For in that cell was... Tom! Though he looked a few years older than his Tom, the one on the other side of the bars. Harry turned to Tom in question, wanting an explanation.

"The man you see before you, Harry is the sliver of my soul that stole the Philosopher's Stone. The body is the result of the Stone's magic."

The older Tom's eyes landed on Harry, and he immediately flew up from his position on the floor. "What is _he _doing here?" He hissed between clenched teeth.

"Harry is here as my guest during the holidays. I think I forgot to mention the last time I came here that the so-called Golden Boy has joined the dark side." Tom said, smirking widely. He was enjoying this immensly.

"Yes, you forgot to mention that little part." The older Tom growled, still staring at Harry with eyes filled with hate.

"Wait... _you're _the one that stole the Stone? But I thought Quirrell..." Harry trailed off, thinking furiously. "You possessed him."

"One point for the Golden Boy." The older Tom sneered. "Why are you here, boy?"

"To celebrate Christmas with Tom. He was so kind to free me from my so-called relatives, you see, and I've never celebrated Christmas before." At that, Tom put a hand on Harry's shoulder, knowing what Harry was referring to.

The older Tom studied his younger self closely, puzzled by the action. After a quick glance at Harry, and after recieving a nod, Tom told his other self about Harry's abuse and childhood. As the story continued, the older Tom's eyes grew colder and his face showed all the fury and disgust he held for the non-magical community.

"So now you see why I want to rid the world of muggles." He said when Tom was finished. "They aren't worthy of breathing the same air as we."

"No, they aren't." Harry agreed. Then he asked: "Why are you behind bars?"

"Ask my younger self standing beside you." The older Tom growled and glared at Tom, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know why you're here. I won't risk you destroying everything I've built up since I got corporeal."

"Why can't the two of you work together? You have practically the same mind, and with two of you around, the Light wouldn't stand a chance." Harry said, frowning. That'd be an easy way to win the war.

"It's a matter of trust, Harry." Tom said. "How do I know that this piece of my soul won't kill me in order to take over and destroy everything?"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Harry suggested, shrugging. That was the best he could come up with.

"Would you agree to take an Unbreakable Vow?" Tom asked his older self, who were studying them intensly. "Promise not to interfere with my plans until I say so? Promise to remain here and help me, us, defeat the Light Lord once and for all? And furthermore, do you promise not to attack Harry Potter?"

"Would it get me out of this cell?" The older Tom asked, thinking it all over, though he didn't seem happy with the last demand.

"Yes."

Harry watched them discuss with wide, hopeful eyes. Imagine the panic if the Light found out that two Voldemorts were running around. It would become chaos in a matter of minutes.

"I accept." The older Tom said, stepping up to the bars.

"Harry, will you serve as our bonder?" Tom asked, reaching out a hand. Harry took out his wand as the older Tom grabbed a firm hold of Tom's hand with his own.

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear that the soulpiece of Voldemort will have free reign in this Manor, if he aids you with our cause?" He asked.

"I do." A golden thread shot out from the tip of Harry's wand and wrapped itself around the clasped hands.

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear to assist the soulpiece of Voldemort in his cause, and will not do him any harm while you're here?"

"I do." Another golden thread wrapped around their hands.

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear to not harm Harry Potter?" Harry asked, just to ensure his own safety.

The older Tom scowled, but said: "I do." A third golden thread wrapped around their already golden hands before the light dimmed.

As promised, Tom removed the wards and curses on the cell and opened the door. The older Tom stepped out, eyeing them both with wary eyes.

"What should we call you? I mean, you can't both be Tom, and I won't call you Voldemort." Harry asked, studying the older man closely. He sneered in disgust at the sound of his name, but took a deep breath and pushed his hatred back.

"I suppose Marvolo will suffice."

"Very well, Marvolo, if you will just follow me. I think it's time we have a long overdue talk." Tom said with a smirk and left the dungeons, Harry and Marvolo not far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry really didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. He hadn't thought he'd enjoy himself as much as he had, being his first celebrated Christmas without the Dursleys. He had gotten Tom a new diary, since his old one had been destroyed in the Chamber after he had emerged from it. Tom had gotten him a book about the Wizarding World before it was divided into Dark and Light, and it was quite interesting. Sure, he absolutely abhorred the Light side and everyone that fought for it, but imagine a world where everyone lived side by side.  
At the moment it sounded like a fairytale, never to become true. Harry blamed it all on Albus Dumbledore. Sure, he knew Dumbledore wasn't to blame for all that had happened with their world, but he didn't really have anyone else to blame. It helped a little that he already despised the old coot with every fiber of his being.

-o-

Marvolo had watched the exchange of gifts with a frown, as if he couldn't understand how two beings, destined as enemies, could give each other gifts on Christmas. When Harry had apologized and said he didn't have a gift for him, he waved it off, feeling strangely disturbed of the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived were sorry for not getting him a gift. It had been a strange day, indeed.

Another matter he couldn't understand was how light the mood was between his other self and Potter. If he was in Tom's place, he would never have allowed his right hand man to speak so freely in his presence, or adress him with his true name. He couldn't understand how his other horcrux could stand it; perhaps it was of the reason that he was younger, though he had spent nearly 50 years in a diary. _He _was the one to put that sliver of soul in there in the first place.

-o-

Albus Dumbledore was _not _in a happy mood. Quite the opposite, actually.

He hadn't managed to convince Harry to stay at Hogwarts, which was a major step back in his plans. He wasn't supposed to _want_ to go home to his relatives. The Tournament was over, and the two other schools had travelled back to Bulgaria and France, and everything was back as it should be. Except that Harry James Potter wasn't at Hogwarts.  
Instead, he was with his relatives.

He couldn't fathom why the boy wished to spend the holidays with them- they didn't care for him, he knew they didn't. But maybe they had overcome their differences? Hm, that did not bode well. Harry shouldn't feel comfortable with them, that was not why he had placed him on their doorstep in the first place. He should want to be as far away from them as he could, so that he could act like the Savior that he truly was.

Yes, he felt a little guilty about meddling with the Potter heir's life, but it was all for the greater good. And when the greater good was at stake, there are no rules.

-o-

_'Dear Harry _

_First of all; Merry Christmas. I do not know where you spend your holidays, but I hope your Christmas is merry. _

_I wrote to ask you if I could have an audience with the Dark Lord. With me interacting with Delacour and Krum during the Tournament this summer, I've learned quite a deal about their schools, and their views upon the Wizarding World. I was quite surprised when Krum told me about Durmstrangs curriculum, if only I had applied there instead of Hogwarts. _

_Hope you are well._

_Cedric Diggory'_

Harry smirked as he put the letter down. Cedric kept impressing him. To have the gall to ask for an audience with Tom... His respect for the Diggory heir grew.

He showed the letter to Tom, who eagerly agreed to have an audience with the other boy. He had tried to get a spy into the French Ministry for some time now, but their security was too thick to break through. This was just what he needed.

"Write him back and tell him that we will all meet here in a week's time. I'll attach a portkey to the note." Tom said and went to read his rapports.

"I thought this was a chance for you to relax, Tom." Said Harry and gestured at the pile of paper on the desk.

"No rest for the wicked, Harry." Was Tom's reply. "Leave, you distract me."

"No, I'm not, you just want someone to blame your lack of concentration on." Harry teased, but left the study.

-o-

Cedric Diggory was nervous. No, more than nervous, he was downright was having an audience with the Dark Lord. He was going to talk to him in person. In the reply Harry had sent him a week earlier, he had said that himself and another person would be present during the meeting, though he didn't say who. Had to be someone important, Cedric figured. That didn't help calm his nerves at all.

He held the letter tightly in his hands as the portkey (the letter) was activated, and a few seconds later he was in the Dark Lord's study. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he opened his eyes.

There, behind a huge, mahogny desk sat the Dark Lord. Though he looked younger than Cedric thought he would. He supposed potions and charms had something to do with his appearance.

In an armchair next to the desk, sat Harry, who smiled slightly at the sight of him. He smiled back, although timidly, as he didn't want to say or do anything that would embarrass him, or make the Dark Lord think less of him.

The third person in the room looked quite a lot as the Lord, though he looked a few years older. How was that possible? He wasn't aware of any remaining relatives in his soon-to-be Lord's family. He kept his gaze down, so he wouldn't seem disrespectful. The older man seemed to be surrounded by a dark aura, and Cedric wanted nothing more than to take a deep breath and bask in its power.

"Welcome, young Diggory." Said the Dark Lord and leaned forward in his chair. "I understand you wished to have an audience with me." It was not a question.

"Yes, My Lord." Answered Cedric, and got a small smile in reply for his respectful tone.

"I read the letter you sent Harry. Congratulations on becoming Hogwarts Champion."

Cedric couldn't fight the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks. To be complemented by the Dark Lord... "Thank you, My Lord."

"Harry mentioned you were aiming for the position by ensuring no one elses interfering. To, what was it, prove yourself to us?"

"Yes, My Lord. I know it's not much, but it gives me a possibility to prove myself to you and to express my eagerness to join you in your cause." Cedric said with his head held high. All he got in reply was an approving nod, both from the Dark Lord and the older man next to Harry.

"He has a way with words." Said the man, and eyed him with intensity. Cedric felt as if the man was looking into his very soul, his gaze was so strong.

"That he has." Harry spoke up for the first time since he'd arrived. "Hope you had a nice Christmas, Cedric." Cedric smiled and nodded at Harry.

"Alas, we're not here to talk about the holidays, but about business. You mentioned that you were interacting with the Beauxbatons champion?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, My Lord, a Ms. Fleur Delacour."

"Who's the daughter of Delacour, the Minister in the French wizarding community. This couldn't get any better. I believe we will have much to discuss, Mr. Diggory. Have a seat."


	5. Chapter 5

As the Diggory heir lay in his bed the night after having an audience with the Dark Lord- _his _Lord, he thought about his life, and what choices he had made in it. He didn't regret anything, he knew this was what he wanted to do, to be a Dark wizard, to fight, to ensure that the muggles never gained knowledge of their world. Who knew what would happen if they did. What would their reaction be? Would there be war? Would they be understanding and curious, or afraid and attack?

During his childhood, he had listened to his father rant about Dark wizards and how they destroyed their world by performing the Dark Arts. While pretending to agree with his father, he had secretely cheered the Dark wizards on, hoping that one day he would be able to join them in their cause of a better world.

When he arrived to Hogwarts, he finally felt free. No more father to rant about how Light their family was. No more pretending to be someone else. Well, he had to continue pretending for the next seven years, but that wouldn't be too hard. He had always been a good actor. Why, being secretely Dark in a Light family; he'd have to be the best actor there was.

While the Hat wanted him to be in Slytherin, he had convinced it to put him in Hufflepuff instead. His father would disown him on the spot- a Diggory in Slytherin, the shame and horror!

In Hufflepuff, no one would suspect him. Everyone believed Hufflepuff to be the 'oh, so very loyal and friendly House', and so that was the perfect place for him to be. No one had ever heard of a Hufflepuff being Dark before. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to hide much longer.

One of Cedric's greatest desires was to get rid of Dumbledore. That old fool was destroying their World, and he wasn't even aware of it! He wanted magical folk and muggles to live side by side, to learn from each other... Cedric couldn't help but scoff at the pure idiocy at the thought. Muggles and wizards would _never _live together in peace. It wasn't possible. Not that he would've wanted to live amonst muggles in the first place.

He shoved the thoughts of muggles aside and instead thought of a much more enjoyable subject; Harry Potter. He hadn't told anyone of this, but ever since he had seen the Potter heir at the Welcoming feast during the other boy's third year, he'd had a massive crush on the younger student. How anyone couldn't fall for his raven locks, his emeral eyes or his intellect was a mystery to him. How could anyone be stupid enough to let such a treasure slip through their fingers?

Though he knew that the crush was no longer just a crush- no, he was completely in love with the Potter heir. The beautiful boy had captured his heart fully, although unintentionally, and Cedric knew he'd never love any other person in the world. No one could ever take Harry's place, could ever be better than him.

He was aware of the fact that Harry might never love him back, or have any romantic feelings towards him, but he wasn't called the 'Hufflepuff hottie' for nothing. He'd wooed both girls and boys since he entered Hogwarts; this was just another challenge, though a much more serious one. Harry wasn't someone he wanted to use for his own gain. No, he wanted the other boy to love him just as deeply as he loved Harry.

He'd make the Boy-Who-Lived his, if it was the last thing he'd do.

-o-

Cedric watched Harry closely as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast the following Saturday morning. Today the students had permission to go to Hogsmeade, and Cedric planned on asking Harry to go with him. His plan to woo the younger boy had begun, and he wouldn't hold back. He'd let Harry know his intentions, perhaps not right away, but he knew Harry was a clever boy. He'd figure it out sooner or later.

He let his eyes travel down Harry's lithe body and tried to control his desire. What he wouldn't give to run his hands through the black, soft hair, or kiss the red, plump lips. The wait was almost unbearable, but he forced himself to calm down. Soon.

As soon as Harry got up from the Slytherin table, Cedric rose and followed the other student out of the Hall. He catched up with him as he headed for the front doors. "Harry?"

Harry turned around at the call of his name and raised an eyebrow at Cedric. "Yes?"

"Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade for a butterbear?" Cedric asked, mentally applauding himself for not stuttering.

Harry said nothing, he merely observed the other boy with slightly narrowed eyes. Cedric felt himself get nervous. What if Harry said no? Not only to the trip to Hogsmeade, but to his advances as well?

While Cedric was lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Harry coming closer until he was almost pressed against his body. Only when Harry took a hold of his chin did he break free from his thoughts and inner fears and stared down at the boy he loved with wide eyes.

Harry merely smirked before leaning forward and press his lips lightly against Cedric's before stepping back, leaving the older boy standing dumbfounded, rooted to the spot in the entrance hall.

"Took you long enough to ask."

-o-

"How long?" Harry asked when they were both seated in a booth in 'The Three Broomsticks' in Hogsmeade.

"Since last year." Cedric answered, his gaze never leaving Harry's face. He couldn't believe his luck. For Harry to kiss him, he must've felt something as well, right? He wouldn't be so cruel to toy with his feelings, would he?

"My, Cedric, I'm surprised. Of all the girls and boys at school that would love to be your partner, why choose me?" Harry asked, the corners of his mouth twitching, as if he was fighting off a smile.

"Why not? You're everything I ever wanted my partner to be. You're beautiful, intelligent, powerful- how could I not fall for you?" Cedric said, willing Harry to believe him. He could never lie to Harry.

"Hm." Was all Harry said as he studied him. "Why, I must say this was an unexpected turn of events, though not an unwelcomed one. I must warn you though, Cedric, I've never been loved. I don't know what it means to be in a relationship. I may act harsh at times, or cruel, that's in my nature, considering the childhood I've had. Would you be able to cope with that? Even if it might be towards you?"

Cedric said nothing, but nodded once. He knew it wouldn't be a calm affair. He knew Harry wasn't a calm, loving person, otherwise he wouldn't be with the Dark Lord. But he was able to live with that. Love conquers all, after all.

At Cedric's nod, Harry's smirk turned into a small smile. Though small, it was genuine, something Cedric hadn't seen very often.

"This will be fun." Harry said and sipped his butterbear.


	6. Chapter 6

After their little date in Hogsmeade, Cedric and Harry slowly ventured back toward the school. Cedric had been quiet and thoughtful for the last ten minutes, and it was honestly starting to get on Harry's nerves.

"Ask whatever it is you want to ask." He said, annoyed. He felt the other boy flinch slightly at his tone, but he didn't cared. He had never been one to show feelings for another; this wasn't different, even if it was Cedric, who had romantic feelings for him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Cedric finally asked, his gaze locked on the castle.

"Why? I thought you were a clever boy, Cedric." Said Harry. "Or perhaps I was too quick in my judgment?" He wanted Cedric to turn back into the self secure young man he had been the night he met with Tom, not to be this… modest and insecure young boy.

"I can never tell what you're feeling, you're like a riddle." Cedric complained. Harry snickered at the hidden implication of the word; Tom had several times told Harry how similar the two of them were, though Marvolo refused to admit it. He still held some kind of grudge towards Harry for destroying his body all those years ago.

"You're asking me why I kissed you? You were the one to invite me to Hogsmeade in the first place; I thought that would make you happy. Though it seems it just made you confused." Harry said, finally looking at the older boy, who quickly met his eyes and then averted them.

"I-I am happy, Harry, I'm just… did you really mean it? Or was it just to toy with my feelings?"

So that was what Cedric had been thinking about. Whether or not Harry's affection towards him was real. Harry had thought only girls had problems with these kinds of things, but apparently he was wrong.

"Well, you are quite handsome. And you are intelligent, and powerful. I could do worse, I suppose." He said and smirked at Cedric, who had been staring at him ever since Harry had called him handsome.

"So the kiss was serious?" Merlin, why did he still obsess over a little kiss?

"It's a good thing you're not in Ravenclaw; they would've kicked you out for being so slow."

-o-

"Did you know that the Diggory boy has feelings for Potter?" Marvolo asked as he and Tom sat in front of the fire in the Manor, each holding a glass of fire whisky.

"It wasn't hard to tell, he wasn't very subtle." Tom said and smirked as he thought back on all the stares and loving looks the Diggory heir had given Harry when he wasn't looking.

"I had thought you'd be more upset about it." Said Marvolo, sounding thoughtful.

"Why would I be upset?"

"I thought you had feelings for Potter yourself."

Tom thought about him and Harry in a romantic relationship- a romantic dinner with lit candles and roses- and promptly started laughing. He suspected that the fire whisky had some effect on his good mood, but the mere idea that he and Harry would- it was hilarious!

"I take that as a no, then." Said Marvolo with a sneer.

"Oh, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Tom said as he finally calmed down. "No, I and Harry will never be involved like that, we'll never harbor any romantic feelings for each other, I can promise you that."

"Why not? Don't you think he'd be a good partner? Or are you interested in the opposite sex?"

"At the moment I'm not interested in anyone, may it be male or female. And even if I was, I fail to see how that would concern you." Tom said.

"No need to be rude, I was just curious." Marvolo muttered and took a sip of the whiskey.

-o-

Cedric was confused, very much so. He couldn't understand Harry; he was too difficult a puzzle, it was almost impossible to get him. He kissed him, yet he acted so cold and uncaring, as if it didn't matter to him. But he had called him handsome, which had to mean something, right?

"What's the matter, Cedric? Is something wrong?" A voice said and he looked up to find Cho Chang's face _very _close to his own. He jumped and quickly backed away, he did not want to be seen so close to her. What if Harry heard, or worse, what if he saw? Cedric was sure he would forever lose the young man if he ever came across the two of them together in the hallway, and that was something Cedric feared over anything in the world.

"I'm fine, Cho, thank you." He said while clearing his throat. He shouldn't have lost his focus in the first place, especially not in the hallway.

"Are you sure, you look a little flushed, do you have a fever?" Cho raised her hand as if she was going to touch his forehead, but before she could touch him another hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, making her yelp in surprise.

"Please refrain yourself from touching what is mine."

Cedric gasped at the voice and turned his head to see Harry stand beside Cho, holding her wrist tightly in his hand. His eyes were a burning emerald, and he looked far from pleased. This was exactly the thing Cedric had wanted to avoid. Now Harry was going to leave him, and… Wait. Did Harry just called Cedric 'his'?

"What do you mean yours?" Cho asked between clenched teeth, trying in vain to pull her hand back, Harry's grip was relentless.

"You're a Ravenclaw; you're supposed to be smart. I meant exactly what I said. Cedric is _mine_. That means you're not allowed to touch him. Do you understand?"

Cho, too terrified to talk, just nodded frantically. Tears were pooling in the corners of her eyes, and Cedric was fully aware of the audience they had attracted in the span of a few minutes.

Harry, seemingly satisfied by her nod, abruptly loosened the grip on her wrist, causing her to stumble back several steps before she regained her balance. She threw a last, longing gaze at Cedric, before turning around and forcing her way through the students who were watching.

Harry cared nothing for the other students; he turned to Cedric and grabbed a fistful of his robes before pulling him down harshly. Cedric, afraid that he'd be hit, closed his eyes and waited for the blow. But none came. Instead, he felt Harry's lips on his own, unrelenting and demanding. Shocked, he opened his eyes wide, only to close them a second later in pleasure as he felt Harry's thin, firm lips massage his own. He barely spared the rest of the students a thought and opened his mouth to let Harry's tongue in and moaned quietly in desire. He wanted more.

But before he could throw his arms around Harry's shoulders, Harry ended the kiss and stepped back. His eyes still looked like burning emerald, but instead of a furious expression on his face, Cedric saw a smirk.

"You're mine, Cedric Diggory. Remember that." With that, he turned around and walked away, the gawping students scurried to make way for him, already whispering about what they've just witnessed. Harry Potter kissed Cedric Diggory! This was the juiciest gossip of the year.

Cedric was left alone, stunned, both because of the best kiss he'd ever received, and because Harry had just declared to all of Hogwarts that he belonged to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all, I just want everyone to know that I HAVE NOT abandonded this story! My laptop broke down, so I am now writing from my phone, which takes a little longer. _

_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, you are all amazing! _

_Anyway, on to the story!_

Cedric's heart was still beating like a hammer when he entered the Great hall for dinner. His mind still couldn't fully process that Harry had kissed him in front of such a big crowd, he'd thought that Harry had wanted to keep their relationship a secret, at least for now.

When he joined his fellow Hufdlepuffs at their table, he was immediately questioned by his friends, even by some he'd never said a word to, who all wanted to know what had occurred; was it serious? Were they just joking? Why did Potter kiss Cedric and not the other way around? What was going on?

Cedric tried to answer all the questions, but he wasn't sure how much Harry wanted the people to know. He'd have to talk to Harry first, he decided.

Harry had merely raised an eyebrow at him when he spoke his mind. Then he grinned.

"Cedric, you don't have to come to me to get permission. You're old enough to make your own decisions. Don't let others try and push you into telling them, just push back."

Cedric had hung on to his every word. He loved how Harry's lips moved when he said a certain word, and how bright his eyes were.

Then Harry had leaned forward and kissed Cedric so passionately he was sure his heart skipped a few beats. He never wanted to stop kissing Harry.

-o-

"How are things between you and Diggory?" Tom asked from his place behind his desk.

"Good", said Harry as he absently skimmed through a book about vampires. "He's becoming more confident, and he doesn't come to me to ask permission for everything."

"Permission?" Tom asked and smirked. Diggory hadn't seemed that meek during their meeting.

"I think he's more afraid of you than me", said Harry and smirked at his friend, who (tried) to look hurt, but failed.

"Why would anyone be afraid of me? I'm harmless. You agree with me, right, Harry? I could never harm a fly, even if I tried."

Harry tried desperately to hold his laughter in, he really did. As Tom lost the 'hurt' expression and smirked at Harry, his control flew out the window.

Marvolo chose that moment to enter the room, just in time to see Harry double over with laughter. He raised an eyebrow at Tom, who was laughing as well. He hadn't managed to keep his laughter in, either.

'I'm surrounded by idiots.' He thought and promptly turned around and left the room. _(Another Disney reference! Scar from the lion king. Voldemort would've made a wonderful Scar. _

_And another thing, in case someone's wondering; Harry got rid of the trace in my first part of this story, which means he can apparate wherever and whenever, as long as he does it from the Chamber of Secrets that is.)_

-o-

"Cedric, my boy, may I have a word with you in my office?"

Cedric froze as he recognized the voice. Dumbledore. What could he want? As soon as Cedric's panic appeared, it vanished. Dumbledore obviously wanted to talk about the rumors about his and Harry's relationship. If it had been concerning his not-so-light-magic, he would've acted sooner, right? But you could never tell with Dumbledore, he always had an ulterior motive.

"Certainly, sir", said Cedric and turned around so he was face-to-face with the headmaster, "lead the way."

During their walk to Dumbledore's office, the old man tried to start a conversation, but Cedric's answers were short, and Dumbledore soon got the hint that the young Diggory didn't wanted any small-talk.

As soon as they entered the office, Cedric sat down and tried to look impatient and worried.

"I don't mean to be rude, sir, but I have to finish my report concerning tonight's rounds for Professor Sprout. And I have a smaller mountain of homework that needs to be done."

"Oh, not to worry, my boy, this won't take long. I merely wanted to make sure you're alright, concerning the matter of yours and Mr. Potter's newly discovered relationship."

Aha. He'd been right. But Cedric made sure to keep his Occlumency-shields in place, just to be sure the old coot wouldn't try anything.

gThank you for your concern, sir, but I assure you that I'm fine. There really is nothing to worry about", said Cedric and smiled reassuringly.

Dumbledore studied his face intently for a few moments, during which Cedric felt a probing against his shields. Finally, Dumbledore seemed to be satisfied, and bid Cedric a good night.

Cedric had to pinch himself in the arm as to not run out of the room, and instead walk out with a normal pace. As he climbed down the stairs, he found Harry leaning against the wall, smirking at him. Cedric's heart immediately started to beat faster and he wanted nothing more than for Harry to kiss him.

"What did the old coot want?" Asked Harry and pushed himself off the wall and walked up to Cedric.

"He wanted to make sure I was alright, with all the rumors going around", said Cedric and rolled his eyes, "I did feel him in my mind, though, but I kept my shields up."

"Good boy", said Harry and yanked Cedric's head down and attacked his lips with his own. Cedric moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and waist, eagerly opening his mouth for Harry's probing tongue. When Harry meant to move away, Cedric gripped his head between his hands to hold him still. He didn't want the kiss to end just yet. Just a little longer...

He could feel Harry chuckle into his mouth and finally let go of his head. His lips felt swollen, his body felt weak and it practically screamed for Harry to touch him.

"My, Cedric, aren't you being feisty tonight?" Said Harry and smirked up at him, his lips equally swollen.

"No, that's just what you do to me, Harry", said Cedric in a breathless voice, "I can't control myself around you."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'd be lying", said Harry and smiled, "I like having that effect on you. Enough talk."

And with that, Harry yanked Cedric's head down again for another snogging session. Cedric certainly didn't complained.

I'll leave it there, mostly because it's quite tiring, writing all this on a smartphone. Promise next update won't be long, and next chapter will be longer, promise!

/Julle


End file.
